


Должна быть в демоне какая-то загадка

by fandom Women 2019 (WTF_Women_2018), MilvaBarring



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 13:24:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19870375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Women_2018/pseuds/fandom%20Women%202019, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilvaBarring/pseuds/MilvaBarring
Summary: Одно прерванное свидание





	Должна быть в демоне какая-то загадка

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Two Sides to Every Demon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19313344) by [Dreamin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/pseuds/Dreamin). 



> Переводчик в курсе, что «prince of hell» было бы правильнее перевести как «князь Ада», а не «принц Ада», но слово «княгиня» вызывает совершенно другие ассоциации, чем «принцесса».

Чёртов телефон издал мелодичную трель, и Вельзевул поморщилась.

— Должно быть, это Хастур. Зоопарк не может обойтись без своего смотрителя.

Гавриил кивнул.

— Ненавижу смотреть, как ты уходишь, но мне нравится видеть твою задницу, — сказал он, ухмыльнувшись, и понизил голос: — Она меня возбуждает.

Вельзевул изобразила фейспалм.

— Я провожу среди людей еще меньше времени, чем ты, но и то знаю, как должна зззвучать эта фраззза. — Опустив ладонь, она взглянула на него и продолжила: — Ненавижу видеть, как ты уходишь, но обожаю смотреть.

Архангел невозмутимо пожал плечами.

— Так это же одно и то же.

— Ну да. — Принц Ада (она никому не позволяла называть себя принцессой) вытащила кошелек из сумочки и достала нужную сумму, чтобы оплатить свою часть счета. А затем окинула взглядом бойфренда и скупо улыбнулась. — Тебе повезло, что мне нравятся тупые сексуальные самцы.

Он просиял.

— Спасибо.

— И это доказывает мою правоту, — пробормотала Вельзевул, скорчив гримасу, и встала со стула. Гавриил тоже начал подниматься, но она остановила его жестом. — Доедай, милый. Увидимся в пятницу?

Он ухмыльнулся еще раз.

— Если кто-нибудь не начнет новый апокалипсис, то обязательно.

— Вот уж свезло бы, так свезло. — Вельзевул наклонилась, чтобы чмокнуть его в щеку. — Пока, Гейб.

— Пока, Эльз.

После недолгой поездки в такси Вельзевул вошла в здание, где размещались штаб-квартиры Ада и Рая, и сразу направилась в расположенный в фойе туалет. Пара секунд в кабинке, и симпатичный сарафан и босоножки сменились рабочим костюмом и мушиной шапочкой. Вельзевул не особенно нравилось одеваться в унисекс, чтобы поддерживать репутацию среди демонов, но она знала, что это необходимо.

«Зато я могу наряжаться для Гавриила». Мысль о бойфренде, с которым она встречалась вот уже три месяца, вызвала у Вельзевул улыбку, но она заставила себя нахмуриться, спускаясь в Ад. Никто не должен знать, что у нее сегодня был хороший день. И она уже начала считать часы до следующего свидания.


End file.
